Who do you trust
by Kindred01
Summary: Dumbledore has lot it well and truly and Harry needs to run.


There was confusion written on the Dark Lord's face, Fenrir had just brought a rather tried and battered looking Harry Potter to him. The teen wasn't fighting him however the human looking bite on his shoulder could be the reason why he was looking like he was about to puke and faint. "What is this?" The Dark Lord asked with a hiss.

"Found him wondering the forbidden forests, had a little wrestle with him and bite him. Human bite." He added with a dull look as if he wanted to point out he didn't turn him into a werewolf "Then the boy yelled he wanted to see you, so here he is a live and pregnant." Harry looked at him with a glare before he looked at a shocked evil wizard.

Voldemort looked at the teen who stood there biting the bottom of his bruised lip "I need to speak to you." He wince as he looked him "Please let me at least say my piece and if you not happy with it then… then give me to Fenrir." Harry said, the alpha wolf looked up with interest and smiled before Voldemort looked at the wolf

"Greyback go back to your job before I give you a reason to adopting!" He told him with snarl as the wolf growled as he walked out the room. However Severus and Lucius didn't leave

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Harry asked, Voldemort waved his hand towards the chair by the fire place that was flicking in the warm light of the room.

Once Harry was sat down and letting out a deep sigh did the Dark Lord asked "What is this about?" He asked "How come Severus hasn't said you were pregnant?" He asked

"He can't Dumbledore made his swear on his magic." Harry mumbled as he looked at the potion master who looked for once a shamed at what he's done

"Had I known what his real reason was I would have killed him myself?" The man mumbled

"To late." Harry smiled tiredly. Tom looked at Lucius who shrugged

"What is going on?" Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes and then pressed his hand on his bump, Voldemort notices the small bump and saw the small it look and then he looked at Harry and for the first time he notice the boy's angelic beauty.

"Dumbledore came up with a plan to remove your soul from mine." Harry said, The Dark Lord was frozen to the spot

"What?" He asked

"I'm a horcruxes at the moment I am but once this baby is born he or she will be." Harry said. The room was quiet and Severus moved to stand by Harry holding out a potion to him. The teen smiled as he took the potion and down it "Umm cherry." He whispered "Anyhow, Dumbledore's shity plan. He thought that if I become pregnant and they did some kind of ritual that will force your soul into the baby's body. The once I was ready to give birth they would take the baby away and kill it." Harry said as he warped his arms around his body "Of course I called him sick and refused to do it. No matter how a child is made it shouldn't suffer for the parent's…sins." Harry told him

Voldemort sat down and looked at Harry his min racing as he remembered 16 years ago he was planning on making a Horcruxes after he killed Harry but after what happen he could see that a part of his soul entering Harry and becoming a Horcruxes. "What happen?" He asked "After you told him he was sick and want nothing to do with it?" Tom said

"He hit me with a hex that had me out for the count and when I woke up everything hurt." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his head. "I have no idea who did the dirty work but when I woke up I was locked in some room in Hogwarts until about a week ago when Hermione, Remus and the twins helped he escape and then Fenrir found me." Harry told him as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes feeling tried and cold.

Severus picked up a blanket and placed it over Harry making the teen open his eyes to look up at him and smiled softly at the man "Thank you." Harry whispered, Voldemort frowned at the soft touched between the two but said nothing as he looked back at Harry

"I want to know why? Why do you want to keep something that has my soul?" He asked, even Lucius nodded

"I want to know that to and who was the donor?" The blonde said to them

"As I said I don't know but my guest is Dumbledore, and as to why I want to keep it as I said before it's a baby it knows nothing about what he or she is and why should it be punish?" He asked them

"What is it do you want Harry?" Tom asked

"Well that is the million dollar question isn't it?" Harry said as he nuzzled his head into Snape's hand "I want a chance to have my baby and raise it, I know you want to keep your souls in place that are safe however you have already lost two. Dumbledore is dead I made sure of that." Harry told him as he looked back at him

"I wasn't planning on killing you any way, just having you out of the way." Voldemort said as he knelt in front of the teen "And Severus what is he to you?" He asked

"Oh he is my adoptive father along with Remus however our relationship is shady." The teen chuckled before he yawed.

"I think we should pick this up tomorrow." Lucius said. Voldemort nodded before he turned to Harry and then scooped him up. He frowned at Snape he wondered why the man would do this?

"You're spending the night in my chambers and not your adoptive father's." He hissed at Severus looked at him as he looked at Harry who nodded

"Dumbledore stopped me speaking out about what he was doing to Harry while Harry asked me and Remus to protect him thought the parent bond and we did that." The dark haired man said

"And other means." Lucius mumbled and the potion master shrugged and smiled. Voldemort rolled his eyes and turned around and walked towards the door and then headed down the hall.

Reaching the chambers Tom placed Harry onto the bed and then looked down at him, he watched the teen open his eyes at him tiredly at him. With the flick of his wand Harry was in a pair of dark green PJ's "I don't like the idea of sharing you." Harry laughed and smiled as he rested his hands above his head

"My bond with Severus and Remus is one I can't brake sorry." He said with a smile

"So you have keep sleeping with them?" He asked

"Ummm speak to them." Harry yawned as he reached up and touched Tom's cheek "It's part of the protection bond." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Tom huffed his mind was too confused by everything he just heard. He didn't understand the bond Harry had with the wolf and his potion master if the bond was a parent bond why does he have to sleep with them? Also he didn't understand why Dumbledore would go to such nasty measures to destroy his soul? He sat back on the bed and watch Harry sleep his arms warped around the bump as he nuzzled under the blankets. "I will ask him tomorrow."


End file.
